


Nothin' But You & I

by Jazznsmoke



Series: Bethyl Music Drabbles [3]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Angst, Comfort, Cuddling, F/M, Family, Hurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:28:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23060023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jazznsmoke/pseuds/Jazznsmoke
Summary: Nothin' But You & I by Keith Harkin
Relationships: Daryl Dixon/Beth Greene
Series: Bethyl Music Drabbles [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1657267
Kudos: 3





	Nothin' But You & I

I looked over ta Beth, layin' on the blanket I brought for tonight. She's layin' on her back an' she pulled her hair outta the ponytail so it's layin' around her head. She looks like an angel layin' there watchin' the stars. "You're thinkin' pretty loud over there, Mr. Dixon," She teased, smilin' her million watt smile I love so much.

"I ain't good with words but there's a song that kinda fits what I feel for ya,"

"You gonna sing for me?" She asked and I could hear the laugh in her voice.

"Hell nah, but I'll tell ya the words," I leaned back, lookin' up at the stars gatherin' the courage ta say what I want ta say. "Hey, it's nothing but you and I. You take the stars, the moon, the night, the air I breathe. You're the only thing I need. And you, you came into my life. You opened up my eyes, my heart, my jealousy. You're the thing that matters most to me. There's nothing but you and I. People they will come and go. Another night, another show, another place to rest my weary head. Now I know I'm comin' home, back to you where I belong, knowing you'll fall into my arms here once again,"

It took me a minute to look over at her. I feel like I laid my heart out there for her to stomp on. When I chanced to look at her the smile was still there an' her eyes were sparklin' like she was 'bout to cry. "Did ya just recite Keith Harkin ta me? Oh, Daryl, that was beautiful!" Then she scooted closer ta me, an' I opened my arms for her. She tucked her head under my chin, and I wrapped my arms tight around her. She started hummin' the song I just quoted.

"Go on an' sing it, baby," An' she did. Ain't much in this world better than listenin' to her sing just for me. I dunno why I keep worryin' bout what she'll say an' do when I open up to her, cause she never acts like I'm scared she will. When she finished singin' I whispered, " I love ya," into her hair. I said it so quiet I wasn't sure she heard me. It's the first time I told her that. She's told me plenty of times, but I couldn't ever get the words out. She never got upset with me for not sayin' it back, she was happy ta wait for me ta be ready.

"I love ya, too," She said, her voice husky with tiredness. I'll let her sleep fall asleep. I'll carry her back ta our cell for the night, later.


End file.
